Mobile Suit Equestria: Astral Legends
by Evident Disaster
Summary: Over a thousand years ago, a dark entity known as Nightmare Moon rose and brought Equestria into war with itself, but thanks to the powers of the elements of harmony and the creation of the machines called mobile suits, Celestia defeated Nightmare Moon and banished her to the moon. But over a thousand years have passed, and Nightmare makes her move. CH0: The War in Heaven...


Mobile Suit Equestria: Astral Legends

XXXXX

AN 2013: This is one story I had been saving for a while, and I hoped to get more artwork done for it, and since I have had financial problems on top of some rather unfortunate accidents my time and work has been more spent on trying to get my academic schooling and life back on track rather than fanfics.

So after hefty delays and a lot of unforseen problems, I can finally launch this story, albeit lacking all of the extra content.

Artist I have commissioned for this is Avante92.

XXXXX

Phase 0: The war in Haven

A long time ago in the one mystical lands of Equestria, there once ruled two great leaders, Queen Celestia of Everfree, and Princess Luna of Everfree. The two regal sisters ruled together for centuries over the lands of the Equestrians, protecting it from harm and ensuring peace. However throughout the centuries the eldest sister was revered above that of her sister Luna.

Luna who had stood in her sister's shadow for the past centuries grew to resent her and soon consumed by her drive to show her own strength plotted her sister's downfall. It was not until the 315th Solar Founding that Luna struck.

Luna utilising the powers of the Night summoned upon her loyal guards and servants to attack Celestia within her own home, the battle was short but bloody. Luna underestimated the strength of her sister who called forth her own tremendous powers and ended the battle in a show of fury at Luna's betrayal.

Luna withdrawing from the Everfree Capital headed off with her armies to the north of Equestria to summon all her followers. In response Celestia recalled her armies which once protected the borders of Equestria to quell her sister's rebellion. The kingdom of Everfree was soon consumed in war which engulfed much of the old kingdom.

However even with the armies and numbers of Equestrians the war stalemated, the kingdom severed in half by the warring sisters, it was then they decided to call a temporary truce, during this time Celestia and Luna began to forge tremendous arcane weapons to fight one another.

Luna was the first to finish her creation, a massive suit of steel and magically infused metal called a Mobile Suit was created, and her first great weapon was sent forth upon her enemies and crushed them underfoot. This show of brutal force was countered by Celestia's own creation of the Mobile Suit, and soon the war of titans began.

As the war resurged back into life, Celestia called upon her most favoured students and magically adept warriors to forge a much more advanced machine, one which could surpass the powers of the Mobile suit and overwhelm it. Her subjects did not stop till a great machine was forged, one made from mithril, adamantine and crystal.

This machine was forged for Celestia to use alone; it was called the Stargazer one that would use the very power of the stars to drive it. Celestia used this great war-machine to cut across most of Luna's armies and generals. Luna driven mad by the wanton deaths of her most trusted servants and subjects severed her once regal heart and replaced it with a cold and cruel one.

She named herself Nightmare Moon and summoned the darkest magic her soul could withstand, in one night she brought to life her own machine called Night-fury and set forth to destroy her sister. The two sisters met over Canterlot Fortress and battled till only one came out as the victor.

Celestia knowing her sister's tragic fall from grace summoned the powers of the Elements of Harmony and fought her sister in the death-match, however nearing the end of the battle Celestia seeing that there was little she could do to save her sister used the powers of the Elements and banished her sister to the moon.

This ended the war officially, however many of Luna's remaining servants and armies remained on Equestria, until Celestia created a rift of magic and sent them away to the moon as well for punishment for siding with Nightmare during the war. Since then, the legacy of Nightmare Moon has remained as a warning to the people of Equestria of things to come…

Since the war, Celestia ordered the destruction of most of the war-machines created and the dismantlement of the armies. Celestia summoned upon the greatest minds to prepare for the day Nightmare would one day return, the new kingdom would be prepared.

XXXXX

1700 years later…

Year 105 of the Celestial Age

Location: Colony- Helios

The space colony of Helios was a 425km super structure located in the Solar System beyond the range of the moon, in the depth of space between the gas giant Titus and the smaller world of Solaria which was being terra-formed. The region where Helios lay was filled with mineral rich asteroids vital for the construction of colonies and ships as well as a number of machinery.

Helios can only be described as a massive cylindrical object which had external protrusions which gathered light from the sun which remained in reach. The inhabitants of Helios had prided themselves as pioneers of space colonisation as they had been one of the first colonies founded since the start of the Celestial age.

Of course that happened over a century ago, and since then many of the descendants of Helios have long since given up the title of pride, such as children grow up. But today was to be a day remembered in history, and for time to come there would be a reckoning. Today was the start of a new age, one which would shape Equestria and the colonies forever.

Location: Helios- Colony dock 14

Helios like many space colonies featured various ports for ships to come and go, one of these docks which had been long since abandoned was once more in service, but not to the civilians of the colonies. The dark gunmetal grey outer hull of the transport vessel arrived into Dock 14; its outer hull was painted in matte black to ensure no one could see it visually against the background of space.

The transport vessel in question had no identification aside from the top which had one small mark, the sun in the grasp of a bird of prey with a sword going down the middle. It was the mark of the Solaria Military, the main military of Equestria and its colonies. As to why it remained hidden was due to the nature of its mission.

As the vessel reached the empty old dock, it reached the universal docking clamp where it sealed the connection to the dock. Inside the transport vessel the confirmation of the docking was completed with an affirmative beep.  
"Looking good on our arrival, how're our new pilots?" A female officer inquired.

"They're about to begin offloading the teams to the colony now Captain Firefly." The ensign replied.

The female Pegasus officer denoted by her cutie-mark identification on the breast of her flight suit nodded. "Tell them to hurry up on offloading the supplies and equipment for the new suits; we can't wait too long, not if Intel's been correct on what's been going on around the moon in the past few weeks." Firefly stated.

The ensign nodded and spoke through the intercom to the personnel of the ship, Firefly decided to go see the teams for the suits herself before they were all off, it had been a long 2 weeks from the Solaris Colonies on the other side of the asteroid belt. The pilots were all undoubtedly nervous about going ahead with using these new machines.

The training had been intense for many of the pilots as they had gone through months of training in simulations and only having this chance to begin piloting real Mobile Suits, but more importantly to begin the formal part of their job, the ancient legacy of the Lunar princess. The war against the ancient enemies of Equestria was beginning again.

Queen Celestia ordered the foundation of a new generation of mobile suits to be created to counter this threat posed by her nearly forgotten sister. Of course Firefly was a bit sceptical about how it was even possible Luna was even alive, but Celestia seemed determined to ensure the future of Equestria and its colonies are safe when the day came.

As Firefly stepped through the doorway she floated through the corridor to the passenger hold to meet the pilots, upon opening the door she was greeted by the sounds and smell of her new recruits. The room was packed with 24 young stallions and mares who were all discussing excitedly about their assignment as part of the new mobile suit program.

Firefly didn't need to really say anything as the team leader who was in charge shouted.  
"Officer on deck!"

The platoon's worth of pilots got up from where they were and saluted, even in their underwear.  
"At ease pilots." Firefly responded calmly.

The pilots dropped their salutes and stood up straight. Firefly decided it was time to get them going.  
"Alright boys and girls we've arrived at dock, but keep in mind you will be exiting in non-military attire to avoid notice, you will depart by civilian convoy till you reach the Astra Foundation, from there you'll be met by the research department which will grant you access to your new suits. Should anything go wrong try and make it to the suits, if cut off try and get back here. Understood?" Firefly asked her trainees.

"Sir yes sir!" They responded in unison.

"Good, take care of yourselves and get going. Dismissed." She finished.

The pilots got back to their work, all but one who made his way over to her. She identified him as Blackjack the new ace sniper pilot of the team.  
"Ma'am I'd like to speak with you about my unit." He started.

Firefly paused before inquiring. "What exactly about your suit Blackjack?"

"The specs for my 79-SP Mk II, have they fine-tuned it to my exact standards?" He asked.

"I believe they have, if not you could always ask them at the facility, now if you don't mind Blackjack I got to get back to the bridge." She nodded to him.

He nodded in response before heading back to his cigarette and whisky. Firefly wondered how the messed up kid managed to even get into the program let alone make it as far as this, he didn't seem like the kind of person who'd be considered sniper material, but on his track record, he's done some fairly impressive work to get entry, at least from what she heard.

Firefly wouldn't have passed Blackjack if not for his skills, not to mention being one of the few kinds of Equestrians who had the newtype gene as Equestrian scientists had labelled. The newtype gene was passed down since the time of the Everfree kingdom to the descendants of Celestia and Luna, though Luna's own descendants remain a mystery, Celestia managed to keep track of some of these descendants but many were lost over the years.

Those who become newtypes are selected due to their unique affinity to sense things that go beyond normal arcane physics and arts. The reason for having newtypes around was because they happened to be sensitive to the minds of others, a sixth sense beyond normal Equine abilities which made them high priority for the new Mobile Suit program.

This specific bunch of trainees were from the weakest branch of volunteers, their newtype abilities were the weakest, but it made up for it in having greater reaction time and speeds for each pilot, hence Blackjack's unique ability to get lucky or seemingly hit his targets faster and further than other pilots.

Of course some of this was just speculation; it's still not entirely definitive, but from what the scientists back at Canterlot were testing with, it was highly probable though still 100%. Either way the newtype pilots that were present were here for the experimental trials of these new suits, Firefly could only hope they weren't thrown into action too soon, they hadn't the level of experience as many other Mobile Suit pilots had in terms of actually flying.

XXXXX

Location- Helios Interior- Section 124-288

Today was another sunny day in the colony of Helios, many people enjoyed Celesita's sun when it shone in the daytime, and it reminded them of Equestria itself and reminded them of what life will be for later generations. The sun wasn't necessarily a priority to this particular young colt, not unless he had to research astronomy. He had more things to focus upon, one being his first project for this year.

As he skirted through his notes on mechanics for the Equestrian Institute of Technology EIT, he reviewed his report notes on what was expected to be constructed for the project, he had spent many months preparing for this day and he really didn't want to miss out. As he finished up on his preliminary report, he was suddenly startled by a loud 'SLAM'.

"Hey there." The cheeky smiling caramel coloured mare said.

"Sunny, why do you always do that?" He asked.

Sunny Day replied with a smirk. "Because it takes a cattle prod to get your attention."

He felt that she had a point if only when he was usually engrossed in his work, but then again he admitted he hadn't found much time in recent weeks to really pay attention to his friends. He was starting to regret that, but he had high expectations for EIT, he wanted to make a good impression.

"Fine, you got me there. But where's Skyra, Shorty, Amber and Blake?" He asked while looking around.

"They decided to wait for us at the next stop, come on book boy we've got a bus to catch in 10 minutes, don't want to miss it now." She replied.

He almost jumped when he heard her.  
"Is it already 8:30 now?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on Ray." She replied as she walked away and towards the car hub.

He got all of his work notes and research papers before stepping up and off the shaded gazebo. Heading off he caught up with Sunny who had already grabbed a car from the hub. He sat next to her as she inserted the ID card and pressed in her credit account, the car hummed to life as its arcane engines activated.

"So, did everyone else prepare their reports for the EIT?" Ray asked.

Sunny shrugged. "I couldn't really be bothered, I'm only going to the EIT for the tour and really that's it, I'm probably guessing Amber and Skyra have theirs done, it's more their things." Sunny replied.

"Fair enough." Ray said aptly.

To elaborate on who Sunny Day was, she was an earth pony born here on the colonies, her cutie mark appeared when she looked up to the sky of the colony and loved to reach for the false sky, her cutie mark has remained the bright sun with a circle around it. Sunny herself was a light tan coloured mare with gold and orange hair/tail.

Ray always thought of her as the carefree kind of girl, she never liked the complicated part about life, always loved the simplest things, it's essentially what made her the most liked member of their little schooling group. Of course needless to say, she's never aimed as high to get anywhere, she liked to aim for something she was comfortable with.

He never understood why she seemed to be there for him, he usually assumed the others asked her to watch over him, he wasn't always so easy to get attention of especially when there was so much to do. He admitted he was never the one with such strength in terms of people; he never was too good at socialising.

As their car drove down the road to the next hub, they passed the main city centre where various large shipments seemed to be moved, it was a slight delay, but they managed to reach the car hub where the others of their study group were waiting. Sunny smiled as she waved over to them from the driver's seat.

"Hey guys and gals, guess what the dog dragged in?" She jovially stated.

Ray threw her a slightly unamused look at her as they reached the hub. The others replied with a few laughs and smiles between them all. Ray stepped out first followed by Sunny who took up a leaning position on the hub of the car. The first person to greet Ray was Skyra.  
"Ray, its good you made it in time for the EIT excursion." She smiled warmly.

"You know how I love the idea of the new machines, especially since I intend to get a job with EIT within the next few years." He replied back with a smile in return.

She nodded.  
"I'm more aiming along the lines of astrophysics and applied spatial technologies." She stated.

"Well that's good and all; can we get this show on the road?" The tan coloured mare asked.

Skyra shrugged nonchalantly adding. "Fine."

The group of students boarded their automated cars and keyed in the address for the EIT research facility, today was going to be a good day. That was for sure…

XXXXXX

Location: Helios- External Port 133

In the darkness of Helios's shadow the light was obscured enough to make it impossible for anyone to determine anything visually, it was here that the approaching shadows of transports came into reach of the external port of the colony station. The black stealth coated transports were created to ensure that no one would know of their arrival till it was too late.

The oblong vessels, rectangular and boxy opened up their launch bays, from within them dozens of cloaked figures departed along with small pods. Each humanoid shaped figure took up a position relative to the rotation of the station, landing on the outer hull of the station; they waited for the arrival of the pods.

Each pod gently touched the cold metal plating of the hull, gasses hissed from openings in the sides; each pod opened up and released its occupants, at least 10 per each pod were let onto the surface of the station. Each was armed with an assortment of weapons along with gas controlled jump packs and a tactical interface pad.

They scattered around the surface of the station to their designated positions, as time reach 8:40, the teams in sync moved to the entry way of the port and opened up the old abandoned storage station of the colony. Within the depths of this age old facility the dark suited soldiers scattered throughout the port looking for their point of entry into the colony.

One team differed from all the rest, they were marked with white shoulder pads and striped sashes across their helmets and suits. They had the mark of the Crescent Elites; above the crest of their badge of recognition were three letters, NLP, New Lunar Providence. These were the elite guards of the once beloved ruler of the night.

These individuals were held in high regards by the people of the moon, and by Luna herself. As they scattered to the entryway of the storage port, they located the control station for the port, one member opened up a console and began to access the functions of the abandoned section of the station.

As the commands were input the larger doors to the inside of the colony opened up, these massive metal sheets groaned as they came to life once more. Once the doors to the colony had opened wide, the troops along with the cloaked suits moved into the port and straight into the colony.

The crescent marked elite looked on as the suits moved into position for attack, today was the day the people of Luna would be heard once more, and the new weapons Celestia had created would never see the light of day. That was sworn upon by all those who accepted this duty; they would all die for the Providence.

Yet why did he feel remorse for the colonists? He looked upon all that he had seen, this colony made by those who had come from Equestria, the ancient homeland of all Equines, should this place be destroyed with its inhabitants? Was this to be Luna's will and legacy? The elite guard's attention was drawn back to the operation.

"Commander Star Scream, we're splitting up and across the facility we will reach our designated positions within 15 minutes, have your troops ready to move." His thoughts were interrupted as a call came from Colonel Night Stalker.

"Understood Colonel, I'll have my team move into our intercept position." Star Scream replied over the com.

As the troops moved into position Star Scream took one last look behind him into open space. It reminded him of home and what Luna had promised to all her children.

XXXXXX

Location: District 16-7-1

As the convoy of machinery and personnel moved along the road towards the industrial complexes at the rear of the EIT facility, Blackjack sat in the back of the bus which now ferried the two dozen pilots to their destination. The other half of the pilots were in the second bus behind. Blackjack had to give up drinking his booze till after the formal introductions, they didn't need him causing a scene.

As the buses moved onwards, he looked out at the streets around him, everything was busy, and everyone was busy, just like his home city, people going about their business. He had wondered where he would be right now if he hadn't joined the mobile suit program, probably some dead end desk job back home or somewhere.

The depressing thought of being stuck behind a desk all day didn't help his urge to drink again, so he changed his view of the street back to the backside of the chair in front of him. As time passed, the thoughts of Equestria flooded back to him, being one of the few pilots from Equestria it made him somewhat unique.

The majority of pilots he could see were from the colonies or from some background which had high distinction on Equestria; either way was a ticket to being first in line for selection. He was on the other hand a slight alcoholic with a serious history between him and his family. It's not like anyone was really there, which was why he decided to pack up and leave.

Now here he was, millions of kilometres from home and prepared to go and begin something good and something new, at least that was the intention. If not then it was a good run, he could always go do something else with his life. As he leaned his head to the side, he dozed off, but not before feeling something in the air.

And then it happened, a sharp feeling something which drew his attention, danger. He opened his eyes and looked around, but he couldn't see anything, the other pilots continued to chat between themselves and here he was, his head twisting and turning to locate the source of the danger, but it subsided and he was left alone, he didn't know why or what it was, but it was strange.

He felt the presence of another person, someone who was looking, looking for something… but what?

XXXXXX

Location: EIT Facility

Ray and the others reached the front gates of the EIT complex where they were shown in through a security guard, from the gates they entered into the lobby where they were greeted by the head administrator of the facility.  
"Good afternoon stallions and mares to the Equestrian Institute of Technology, I'll be your guide today here at the facility…" The guide droned on about process and procedure while Ray didn't really pay too much attention at all.

He was more engrossed in all the machinery lying around; it was all pretty impressive, here the stored technologies developed in the centuries since Equestrians had stepped out into space. He truly loved the ingenuity behind the creation of each machine, and of course the innovation of the Equestrian people since their first steps into space.

His attention returned back to the guide who just finished up on her warnings about the facility.  
"Ok we will begin the tour, please remain with the group as we travel through the facility and do not stray from the group or touch items labelled in either yellow or red markers." She finished.

The group started off into the cavernous facility of technology. Ray couldn't help but look around at all of the machines and technological wonders over the years. The guide droned on about the history behind the early space program of Equestria and how the designs of machines had evolved into the creations they were now.

As they passed into a large hallway lined with glass displays the guide spoke about one of the earliest machines during the great space colonisation project which began Helios.  
"During the earliest known periods of the Helios colony project, there were a dozen machines in use to construct the massive colony station, here is one example, the RB-79 Ball, the first mass produced space construction machine."

Ray turned his head to see the Ball unit, it was of course as the name said. The machine was essentially a ball with one eye like lens in the middle with gripping arms and thrusters pack on it. Ray looked down the line to see the various others made after it, the machines seemed to get a lot more complex as the years went by, and some had legs others had been built for other sorts of jobs like undersea construction.

Ever since then the Ball has remained iconic to the colonies, at least until the first generation of mobile suit technology. After the first colonies were constructed, others required vast materials and quicker construction methods; the mobile suits were the answer, humanoid machines which would be able to do vastly more complex and difficult tasks.

Of course this technology was costly and it took centuries of development before the suits became a more cost effective means of construction for colonies. Ray had read through all of the history behind the mobile suit program, Celestia was the one who implemented it after the first century of space colonisation.

No one knows who exactly developed the suit, but it was said the first machines came from Canterlot's research and development facilities, after then the machines were constructed elsewhere. As the tour passed into the next section of the facility, Ray looked about at the wonders of early mobile suit technology.

The machines didn't look so fabulous back then, usually rather oblong in the simplest terms, he could recall how his grandfather used to speak about the time he used to work in the machines during the continued construction of the Helios colony. He hated how his grandfather droned on about the details, but he was always interested in such functions of each machine he piloted.

Ray's passion was to become a great innovator of mobile suit technology; he had practiced in a number of simulations and other machines since they didn't allow for anyone without a license to pilot such a machine. But he did prove to himself he could possibly pilot more complex suits, if given the chance.

As the group entered into what looked like a factory floor, Skyra broke off from the group to look over a railing down unto the floor below. Ray was wondering what she was looking at or what got her attention and walked over to her.  
"Hey Skyra, what are you looking at?" He asked as he approached.

She didn't move for a moment as if she was in a trance, and then she broke from her stare and replied. "Oh, uh I was looking at what that thing over there was." She pointed to a large machine bed which was being brought into the facility.

He looked carefully at the machine bed and realised the shape of a suit lay there with a cover on top, whatever it was, it was pretty new looking, probably a new prototype suit which no one was supposed to know about.  
"Come on Skyra, it's probably a new suit they're testing here. Let's get going." He tapped her on the shoulder.

Skyra broke off, but kept throwing glances at the machine as if she could hear something, Ray was going to ask again if she was alright, but then she picked up the pace and hurried to join the tour once more. Ray kept up with the distracted mare, but something felt strange, why did he suddenly feel nervous?

XXXXXX

Star Scream stood atop a high mountain which overlooked the EIT facility, it was a large industrial area which had various factories and hangar bays not to mention building complexes, and the facility was massive to say the least. But that didn't dissuade him from his mission, he knew what to look for, the agents that had scouted the facility had marked out the possible locations for the new suit.

The only problem for reaching the new mobile suits was the various numbers of defensive structures and hidden emplacements. The EIT facility was rumoured to have its own security mobile suits and weapon platforms due to the very serious nature of what they develop, Celestia hadn't let down her guard since the Nightmare war.

Star Scream knew what Luna had told him and the others who were to participate in this mission, the goal was to ensure that the new mobile suits not be prepared before the start of Stardust or it would all be for nought. As he overlooked the facility receive more transports, he received a signal from the other side of the facility.

Strike team, Crescent Liger was waiting within reach of the complex, it wasn't much longer now. The war which had begun 1700 years ago would be continued once more, this was fact. There was no other answer, the Nightmare would begin once more, the story continued. Night and Day shall clash once more for the future of all Equestrians.

Here he stood now, on the edge of war, so why did he feel so troubled?

XXXXXX

Upon arriving at the EIT facility, Blackjack and the various other members of the first Mobile Suit division were sent to processing so their identities could be confirmed prior to receiving their suits. As they moved to the reception where the suits were being held, Blackjack wasn't particularly looking forward to the orientation, but it had to be done.

As he entered into the hangar bay of the facility he noted the various suits being held in their alcoves, but something seemed strange, of all of the new suits, there was one which seemed to be still covered in a tarp. The suit's docking bridge had it marked as Unit-A01: Astrea, the name sounded strange, but also familiar.

He was towed along as the group continued to move, he wished to go inspect his own suit, but of course that wasn't going to happen for another 30 minutes, he just hoped that the presence he felt earlier wasn't real, he just had a bad feeling. He couldn't shake it even with the fact that he was still slightly intoxicated.

He laughed inwardly at the fact of his own predicament, he knew that they weren't going to look too well on him being drunk slightly since he needed to pass the hand to eye coordination test before he was assigned his unit.

XXXXXX

Location: Dock 14

Firefly had been working around the clock to get the ship ready for departure as soon as possible, once the units were received, the first detachment was going to be assigned to the ship and the others would be sent to separate sections across the solar system. Well at least that was the plan, she worked on the nearby sensor console of the bridge, and the machine was having difficulty since they had left their last port.

As she adjusted the console sensor to the radial frequency of the Equestrian Naval Forces, she realised there was something strange about the sensor's scope, the distance on the other end of the colony seemed to be distorted. It was unusual because docks on that end were long since decommissioned and abandoned.

As she adjusted for the frequency she called over a technician to go and check if the readings were coming out correctly, but it was when she used a high band frequency setting to penetrate the distortion she found what was causing it. The sensors lit up, what came as a few stray objects soon blossomed into what looked like a dozen large objects and many smaller units.

It looked like many of them were the size and proportion similar to mobile suits… It was then it hit her. She sprung from the sensor console straight to the bridge, upon arriving she immediately called to the crew.  
"All hands return to quarters, prepare to undock as soon as possible, and load up all primary weapon systems!"

A confused ensign asked.  
"What's going on?"

"We've got company." Firefly said darkly.

XXXXXX

Ray and his classmates all arrived in the testing section of the facility, here it was open for public view and interaction, he and Skyra were both playing around with one of the new mobile suit simulators. Meanwhile the others of their class were busy on their own simulators or looking around at various dioramas and diagrams.

He was interrupted from his turn on the simulator by a fellow student he knew as.  
"Rosaline, hey." He greeted the red and deep ruby haired mare.

Rosaline was a student who came from the colony on side 3, the Solaria colonies, she smiled warmly and replied. "I see you know how to handle the simulator." She began.

Ray nodded. "Yes, these sorts of simulators are my sort of area, mobile suits are sort of my passion." He replied with a smile in kind.

"Hey Rosa!" Skyra said as she popped up from behind Ray.

"Oh hello Skyra, I didn't see you inside the simulator." Rosaline replied with a slightly sheepish look.

Ray had known Rosaline was sort of shy around others, she was smart and kind, but not so great when interacting with people, she tended to keep to herself at times. Ray liked her, and cared for her since she didn't exactly have many friends here on Helios, aside from Sunny and Lucky. He decided to ask her.  
"Hey Rosaline would you like to join us? I can help you in piloting the sim."

Rosaline had a slight blush before replying.  
"Um sure, I'd like that."

She carefully climbed up to the simulator, but as she reached the ladder side, there was a strange rumbling sound which was followed by a shudder. Everyone paused for a bit in confusion, but that confusion was soon turned to panic as the whole building shook violently, Rosaline nearly lost her footing from the side of the simulator ladder.

Thankfully Ray grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I got you." He said as he lifted her up to the same level as the simulator cockpit, Skyra looked around in worry as the another violent shake was followed, but this time there was a resounding sound of an explosion which sent them all to the ground.

The room was hit by something, Ray didn't know what, but he couldn't see as the whole room was suddenly blasted by heat and noise, he felt his head knocked forwards into the simulator display, and then he lost consciousness, only feeling Rosaline still gripping close to him and Skyra shouting out profanity.

XXXXXX

Star Scream was sure the first phase of the attack had gone off without a hitch, well it should have, but it seemed that they had underestimated how effective the defences of the facility were. The first wave of missiles fired from the strike team's mobile suit got about a hundred meters from their intended targets before the automated defences intercepted all of them.

This did reveal the location of hidden weapon emplacements, however it also gave up their element of surprise, the whole facility went onto alert, but not before a second wave of missiles which were followed by cluster bombs were fired at the facility's defences. The second wave of attacks hit all of their targets, but still a good number of them were intercepted.

"Strike team Night Storm, begin your attack." The commander ordered.

Star had been waiting for this opportunity; he moved his suit out from behind the tree line of a sloping hill. From there he launched his wave of missiles directly at the first emplacements he could see, the missiles got to their targets and blew open a wide hole for the strike teams to proceed to.

Today was the day the people of Luna would be heard once more.

XXXXXX

Blackjack honestly would have cussed enough to make a sailor go red with embarrassment, but he hadn't the time nor the breath to waste, the first wave of missiles were enough to tell him things were not good. He rushed up the nearest ladder to the cockpit walkways, other pilots did likewise as explosions began to draw closer.

They had only just finished orientation, Black was sure he was going to fail when the noise from the first wave of missiles drew them away from their evaluation. He decided to go for broke, he might as well commit to this battle rather than get caught sitting on his ass. As he jumped into the SP-II, he closed the cockpit and began to run the OS.

He hated to wait and hoped to hell they updated the suit with Macintosh, which was one of his preferences for his suit. His hopes for a quick deployment was granted as the suit already seemed to have been run through power up, his disappointment was finding that it didn't have Mac on it.

He got his suit moving ahead of the others as the battle continued to intensify, as he reached the hangar bay loading doors, he called to the control centre for loading the suit's.  
"Get me the equipment for the SP-II; though switch the normal visor for the long range sensor guidance marker." He said to the technical specialists.

They acknowledged as they opened the doors for him, the loading bay secured his suit with mechanical arms and began to attach his gear, as he reached the primary doors, he activated his equipment function. Upon the doors opening however, he was greeted by a rather nasty fight which seemed to have engulfed the world outside.

Large number of explosions rocked him inside his suit as he entered into the battlefield.  
"Today is a good day not to die." He muttered to himself.

XXXXXX

Location: Dock 14

The attack begun almost without warning, the first things to hit the dock were a large number of guided missiles, thankfully the ship had ECM jammers which scrambled the missile guidance systems; however the damage to the dock was the real problem. The ship was jammed into the side of the dock's wall, making it impossible to move the ship out of the dock before more enemy attacks came.

Every other ship within reach had been attacked as well, the fight was not going well, and most of the civilian transports never saw what hit them. The mobile teams of the colony defence force were deployed to engage the hostile vessels which now approached from above the station's polar axis.

The light weight ships of the colony defenders were not designed to fight warships and were heavily outmatched and outgunned. The ships could only concentrate on one ship at a time before being overwhelmed. As the situation turned to a one sided massacre, Firefly had other plans, she reached the rear of the ship's hangar and yelled out orders.

"Get my Wasp ready now!" She barked as she floated down to the hangar floor.

XXXXXX

He coughed as the dust and ash cleared; he could feel his lungs choking as they tried to breathe air in, but the impact from the blast had knocked the wind from him. He looked groggily at the display which was now cracked from the impact of his head, he figured he was lucky that it wasn't just glass or he'd be in worse condition.

He looked about in search of his classmates, he found Skyra already up and about helping those who were injured, he could see that the room had caved in from the impact, and that half the room was buried. Ray knew immediately that there was no way anyone would have survived being crushed under that weight of rubble.

He could hear the cries of friends who were injured or were mourning over the loss of the others, but who caught his attention the most was Rosaline who looked about in horror at the sight, but was unharmed. He got out of the simulator and jumped down the top to the floor and made his way over to her.

"Rosaline?" He called to her.

She broke her horrified gaze and looked at him. "Ray, you're still alive, thank Celestia, I thought you died."

"No, just a little worse for wear, but who else is still around?" He coughed out.

"I don't know, I saw Sunny going out for help, she hasn't come back and Wrench was going to go get help but he didn't far, there was another explosion and he…" She paused and shuddered.

Ray grabbed her on the shoulders and said firmly.  
"Stay with Skyra and the others, I'll go grab some help, if I can." He said clearly.

She nodded and he let go, he still felt as if someone had dropped a brick on his head, but he had to go find out what was going on, as he rushed out, he could feel and hear the battle being waged above. He was still quite shaken by the whole experience of being knocked unconscious, but he had to go find help.

He rushed through the facility, but he soon hit a dead end, it seemed the exit to the lobby had been levelled, he couldn't see any visible path to the outside so he figured there was only one other place he could go. He turned about and found it, the entrance into the hangar bay next to the main facility.

Ray pushed against some rubble which blocked the door way and then rushed through the still lit hallways until he got to the hangar bay doors, upon opening the doors, he was greeted by the sight of ruins, the hangar had taken a direct hit and it didn't look like many people survived the initial bombardment.

He managed to navigate the still smoking hangar bay towards what he could assume was a suit. He took a few laboured breaths but he managed to reach the side of the machine. From there he climbed up the arm of the still covered suit and to the chest, it was the first time he had seen this kind of configuration for a suit, he hit the front panel of the suit's cockpit hatch and opened it up. He didn't waste time as he jumped in, once inside, he closed the hatch for the suit and took a moment to catch his breath.

He looked around in the darkened cockpit and looked for the activation switch; he couldn't tell what it looked like since he was unfamiliar with this class of suit. But as he looked over the dashboard, he located the activation switch; it was a closed button on the side panel of the dashboard. As he hit the key to activate the suit, the cockpit was suddenly illuminated.

The cockpit's screen in front of him then displayed out in text. 'Activation completed.' He wondered what sort of system this suit used that required a panoramic screen, he looked at the controls as he lay back into the pilot chair. The suit's internal system seemed to notice the pilot was now in the chair properly; it activated the chair safety features and locked him into place.

He was startled by the concussion bags which protected his chest and stomach, he knew these features from a training loader which he once piloted, or at least tried to pilot. The shaped bags held him into position and ensured that if any impacts came, the cushions would inflate to absorb some of the shock.

He keyed into the dashboard the suit schematics and function, up on the display came a status layout of the suit itself and indicated each function and status of each part of the machine. He got a view of the basic layout which showed the suit was humanoid, it had a head and legs and arms, but it wasn't anything like a lifter, but more an actual mobile suit.

He couldn't imagine how much time and effort must have been put into this machine, but it must have been a lot considering the design of the OS. Once activated, the universal interface came online, a broad holographic display, he could see the view of the outside via the main camera and secondary mounted on the outside.

The large cover on the suit was pushed aside as he grasped the controls; he hit the pedals with just as much effort trying to get the suit upright on the bed of the trailer. Once he was up the screen displayed something in front of him. [UNIT: A-01 Astrea] The name was unfamiliar to him, but he imagined that the suit was called Astrea, as for what reason he wasn't sure.

The building around him shook with enough force to tell him that it was time to get out, he hit the pedals and pushed the suit forward as quickly as he could, and the mobile suit lurched forwards and began to move at a steady pace. Ray watched carefully as more explosions followed and rocked the ground around him.

But even at the speed he was moving at, he had to be careful in navigating the facility's massive structure; however he soon ran into an obstacle, the main hangar exit had been sealed in one of the explosions. As he stopped he realised there was no other means of getting out, he wasn't sure what to do at this point, he looked around for another exit, but this was hangar only had two points of entry.

He felt like panicking but he thought carefully before he suddenly felt a strange sensation, his left arm reached out and hit one of the buttons on the control console, the suit's cockpit changed its configuration before him, the console pushed up to his left side and opened space for his legs while 3 more pedals appeared before his feet.

He felt something call to him.  
'Fly Astrea, fly!'

He hit the middle pedal with his right foot and grasped the controls to face the suit upwards, he felt the sudden rush of gee forces hit him as the machine suddenly rocketed forwards to the ceiling, he thought he was about to hit a hard wall, but then he raised the arms of the suit to cover its head as it impacted the ceiling.

The suit tore through the ceiling like it was cardboard, it sent the suit into a slight spin, but the force of the impact didn't seem to have damaged the suit or him. Ray was blinded by the sudden brightness of the world outside from the EIT hangar bay; he could see the colony in full from the building to the end of the colony.

He was astonished that he could see it in full view, but as the suit began a slow descent he also caught sight of what was occurring below him, the battle which had started not long ago was still raging on. Mobile suits of the colonial defence force and the Equestrian Forces had engaged the unknown hostile mobile suits.

The battle was vicious as there were many suits engaged in battles across the facility and in the surrounding city. However it seemed that the combatants below noticed his arrival and began to fire upon him, Ray reacted instinctively and pulled the suit out from its slow descent and further away from the battle.

However the 18.2 meter suit didn't have much energy left to put into its thrusters as it only made a short burst to its left before it stopped. Ray would have cussed if he hadn't been more focused on just trying to land the machine, as he reached the ground; the suit was struck by something as he was thrown forward.

The Astrea made a staggered landing on its feet as it recovered from the unexpected hit. Ray recovered just in time to get his sights on a suit pitch black with purple; it held a large rifle which was pointed directly at him. As the enemy suit began to fire once more, Ray figured that the Astrea wasn't meant to survive that many hits.

He used the hand controls and turned the suit around, at the same time he synchronised his controls and pulled the cover from the suit, the white tarp was thrown in the direction of the enemy suit which fired into the large cover. The tarp covered the enemy suit's main field of view allowing Ray to bring about the Astrea and run away.

As the enemy suit managed to remove the tarp, the Astrea had broken into a full sprint away from it.

XXXXX

Star Scream felt annoyed that his next enemy opponent had not only run but also temporarily blinded him, but he figured there was no point in pursuing the enemy suit, he had other priorities, the battle for the facility was far from over as a dozen new mobile suits had been activated making this battle difficult.

At the rate things were going it would take too long to destroy the new suits and withdraw, but the contingency plan that they had in place wasn't something that he liked, the plan was only if they couldn't destroy the enemy suits in time. Right now there was a battle being waged outside as well as inside the colony.

Within the next few hours a full battle group of ships from the Equestrian Naval Forces would arrive, then there'd be no way they could complete their objective. As he pushed his suit onwards into the battle, he noticed that the new suit which had appeared had run in the direction of the hangars, as to why he didn't know.

XXXXX

Ray managed to make it as far as the hangars when he was attacked once more, this time 3 enemy suits on the far edge of the facility had their weapons bearing down on him. He pushed Astrea as quickly as it could go, he dodged a good amount of their fire, but it wouldn't matter much if he didn't get some protection or weapons.

It was then the Astrea's interface activated and highlighted an dozen images, one marked in green said. [Equipment Cache] Ray figured he had nothing to lose, he pushed the suit forwards to the hangar which had been marked by the suit's computer. As he rushed in said direction, the enemy suits gave chase to him.

He cursed his luck, but he had little option now, he either managed to fend them off or died, the latter option didn't sound too pleasant so he preferred to grab the equipment for the suit before fighting was a much better option. Though closing the distance between the hangar and the Astrea while under fire was the challenge.

He narrowly avoided being struck by the weapons of the enemy suits; he could tell that this was going to be tricky to keep away from them when they have much more experience with their own suits. He only ever used simulators as much as it gave him some knowhow; he had no idea how to manage every single function of this machine especially in this sort of situation.

He banked left when a rocket came from behind, the explosion nearly knocked the suit into a hangar nearby, but thankfully he kept the suit's balance. But again luck didn't seem to favour him, one suit which had boosters on its back moved ahead with a leap, landing on his far left, the enemy suit then levelled its weapon at him.

He knew there was no way out of this, two behind him, and one right on his left and no weapons he could access, the probability of coming out of this was blatantly obvious. But as the enemy suit prepared to gun him down, a bright lance of light came from behind the enemy suit, it barely twitched before it exploded in a plume of fire and smoke.

Ray suddenly saw on the suit's map display two friendly contacts, he turned the suit's head to locate the source of the support, and found 2 suits, one large black and gun metal green approaching with a long barrelled weapon and another suit which was blue and white, it looked similar to the other suit but had a shield and different weapon.

The two suits which had been pursuit of Astrea broke off and proceeded to engage the other suits, Ray was thankful for the lucky break and continued on his path to the hangar bay storage to retrieve the equipment for the Astrea. As he continued, the enemy suits battle viciously with the EFF suits, the battle seemed even, since the sniper suit which had taken down the other hostile mobile suit had other weapons equipped to fight with.

Upon reaching the doors to the hangar bay, Ray used the controls and had Astrea manually pull open the large doors to the hangar. Once the great metal doors were pried open, he moved the suit into the cover of the hangar bay and looked around. He could see dozens of racks of equipment and machinery lying around.

He located one machine bed like the one which held the Astrea on it; the bed was covered in a tarp marked with Astrea's number on it. He reached out and removed the cover from the machine bed, underneath the tarp were dozens of attachments, he couldn't tell which one was meant for this sort of battle.

But it seemed Astrea knew of his confusion, the suit moved on its own and hit something like a keypad on the side of the machine bed, the bed lit up and moving pieces of machinery formed the bed into a rack which had arms to attach gear. The Astrea turned about and reversed into the holding arms.

From there the machinery began to attach pieces of external gear, Ray could witness this through the display of the suit which appeared on the right corner of the suit. 'Amazing, the suit knows what to do even if the pilot doesn't.' He thought in amazement.

As the machinery attached large plates of metal onto the outside of the suit, the machinery grabbed a large hexagonal shield and placed it onto the left arm, meanwhile the right arm was attached with a bracer which held what looked like a machine gun. Ray wasn't sure how to use each weapon specifically; he only hoped to avoid getting killed while remaining on the colony.

A jump pack was attached to the back of the Astrea, it was then the suit's icon blinked indicating that the attachments were completed. He looked over each detail of the suit's new gear and admitted it looked impressive, not to mention that it had also included a sword on the right side.

'I guess this is what I wanted in my life, more excitement, just never imagined that this would be that sort of wish.' He said inwardly.

The suit's warning signal went off and he immediately broke the suit into a dead run out of the hangar, it was a good thing too as the hangar was suddenly blown apart behind him. He immediately looked around for the source of the incoming fire and found a battle being waged from above; a single fighter zipped around shooting at enemy suits and dodging fire.

As for the previously engaged enemy suits, the machines had been dispatched in the time he had been reequipping the Astrea. The destruction of both enemy suits was a welcome relief, though he didn't get much time to enjoy that brief moment of respite as he suddenly fell under attack from a nearby pair of enemy suits.

He hated the fact that as soon as he gets out of one mess he gets thrown into another, he turned the suit's right arm around and returned fire while reversing himself away from the incoming suits. The problem in this situation was that he couldn't run away, he noted that these two suits had booster packs as well along with a number of grenades.

He knew that running from this was out of the question; he turned the Astrea behind the corner of one of the hangars and kept his eye on the enemy suits. They kept pressing against him but he managed to fend them off for a little while, in that time he figured he'd need to find a means of either escaping the battle zone or at least holding up.

He was pulled away from his thoughts as a grenade was thrown over the top of the hangar, he moved his suit away as the grenade exploded, he put a bit of distance but not enough to avoid the entire blast. He was thrown forwards with some force that the cushioning inflated to buffer the impact.

He moved the suit from behind the hangar and turned the corner bringing up the right arm mounted machine gun, the weapon roared to life and sprayed out a deadly hail of armour piercing arcane infused rounds. The mana enhanced bullets ripped into the first suit which was trying to flank him.

The bullets went right through the head of the enemy suit and punctured the cockpit as well, the machine staggered dead in its tracks and collapsed from the forward momentum of its body still trying to go forward. Ray was shocked that he managed to fire the machine gun, and actually hit his target, but sadly he hadn't the chance to reflect upon his accomplishment.

The other enemy suit which had thrown the grenade had managed to flank him and see the destruction of his fellow team mate. The other suit fired with a furious prejudice against the Astrea, Ray managed to pull his suit around and return fire, but then the ammo for the machine gun ran out, he hadn't a clue on how to reload the weapon.

He backed away as quickly as he could, but this enemy unit seemed intent on killing him no matter what, but there was a short beep alerting him to the energy prepared for a short burst from his thrusters. He kicked in the thrusters and jumped out of reach of the enemy suit's weapons fire.

XXXXXX

(Song: Macross Plus- Pulse by Wu Yun Ta Na)

(AN: I truly loved this song… oh almost forgot, I'll be selecting certain songs for the ending of each chapter, please suggest something in the comments if you think it's a good ending for any chapter I write up.)

Ray braced as his suit accelerated forwards, he could feel the gee-forces push down on his body, though not as intensely, they were still pushing him to his limits. He pulled the controls of the suit upwards with the venrir thrusters, the arcane engines responded as soon as he turned the controls, it twisted the suit it mid-flight to avoid being struck by incoming projectiles from the enemy suit.

'Dammit.' He said inwardly as he hit the air brakes.

The suit slammed hard to stop momentum from carrying it and landed, but as soon as it did, the enemy suit began to unleash a hailstorm of bullets upon his suit; he only managed to grab the controls to block the fire with his shield.

On your shore

I swear

'I won't die here!' He shouted within himself.

He hit the peddles for the secondary thrusters and launched the suit off its own feet into a backflip, the rapid acceleration once more kicked him in the chest and limbs, but he endured long enough to make the landing. The suit came crashing down on its feet and into a crouching position, it was time…

"Damn it." He mouthed huskily when he remembered seeing Wrench and the others who were killed during the attack upon the EIT facility.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted as he hit the weapons console and activated the modular resonance blades.

The Astrea grabbed the hilt of the katana and drew it out in an arcing fashion before assuming a stance.

On your shore

I swear

The enemy suit which had almost run out of ammunition for its main weapon decided to respond in kind, its shielded arm grabbed a short blade from its sheath and took a striking pose, it was preparing itself for whatever move Ray intended to make. He could see it; he could see his only paths were laid out for him, 3 roads to fighting this machine.

He could feel the paths lain out before him, he knew only one was the right path. He pushed the throttle of his suit and brought his suit into a rapid sprint, he could feel it, the path which lay before him. Why did he feel like this? What was this feeling? Euphoria, blood rushing to his head? No, it was a passive calmness which seemed to overtake him.

It told him it was alright…

On your shore

I swear

Bullets spat out in a furious storm towards the Astrea, its short arm shield absorbed the impacts from the heavy sound shattering blasts of the gun. But Astrea still closed distance rapidly, faster than even the enemy suit could handle, but the one advantage the enemy suit had finally ran out as Astrea reached striking distance.

The gun ran out of ammunition just as the enemy suit got close enough to use its short sword against the white, black and blue mobile suit. It swung its short sword in a sweeping strike, but it never anticipated the one thing the Astrea had, speed. As soon as the gun ran out of ammo, Ray brought the Astrea into a forward roll.

The suit ducked under the blade of the enemy suit and managed to reassume a striking pose, Ray had the enemy mobile suit in his hands. He then pulled his katana up from the roll and with both hands forcefully pushed the tip into the cockpit of the enemy suit.

On your shore

I swear

The enemy pilot never really knew of what happened aside from the blinding speed at which something sharp impacted upon his cockpit, the sword of the Astrea sliced right through the suit's cockpit and out the other side, its momentum pushed forwards and knocked over the now dead suit.

Ray's body finally caught up with him, and he managed to regain his breath, he gasped as he realised he had been holding his breath in. He looked through the panoramic screen at what he had done; the suit of his enemy lay dead and lifeless before him, the Astrea's katana imbedded within its stomach exactly where the cockpit was.

Ray pulled the sword free from the now dead suit and sheathed the sword, the status screen which indicated the blade locking back in safely let him know his battle was over. But still all around him, he could hear people, their voices crying out in here, why was that? He couldn't tell, but he could feel it.

On your shore

I swear

Outside the colony of Helios, Firefly jumped into her Wasp, the blue and dark navy coloured machine's single eye glowed before its engines roared to life.  
"Captain Firefly launching!" She announced before being catapulted out of the rear cargo bay of the ship.

The E-05 Wasp, the fastest prototype suit ever created by the Equestrian Mobile Corps, the machine which was failed for having a dangerous technical flaw in its engines. But it was the first machine Firefly had flown and had grown accustomed to, upon rushing out of the cargo bay she was greeted by the fire of the enemy ships which now approached Dock 14.

She knew how to deal with them, she pushed the engines into full burn and blew straight forwards at the oncoming vessels, the directed arcane cannons blasted all around her, but they couldn't hit the Wasp as it was such a small and fast suit. She brought the suit straight to the bridge of the first enemy ship.

She could see the crew panic as she brought up the Wasp's shield mounted rocket launchers; she fired them off at point blank into the bridge of the enemy ship before she blasted away from the bridge at maximum speeds. The enemy ship's bridge burst into a vibrant explosion of light.  
'One down, one more to go.' She thought.

She closed the distance to the next enemy ship which had directed all its fire at her, machine guns and arcane cannons blazed in an attempt to hit her nimble Wasp. She twisted the suit about and ran circles around the enemy ship's point defences before she managed to close distance with the enemy ship's engines and blast away with the Wasp's machine gun.

The rear engine drives were punctured and burst into fire as they lost containment, the Wasp zipped away before the whole ship was obliterated.

Created from inside me.

More than love, I trust.

Wash away your pains, reach out to me

Skyra stood alone at last as the others were picked out from the EIT facility by the rescue personnel, but she had no intention of being rescued, it was time.  
She could hear them. 'Skyra, Skyra, it's time to come home.'

'Where's home?' She asked the voices.

'Home is home, it is time to come home.' They replied once more.

She didn't understand, but then she felt them guide her away from the ruined room to a large hangar, she walked down past the ruined rigs and ramps.  
'Where am I going?' She asked them.

'We will show you how to get home.' They said once more.

Whichever words you speak of yourself, which came from the song of a god?

We are children of the same rhythm

She now stood before what looked like a winged mobile suit, it was red and white, with a green visor and gold trimmings. 'It is time to go.' They finished before she gained control of her senses.

"This is how I need to get home?" She asked herself as she looked at the machine.

The suit's side wing had it named. [Red RGM-90 Archer-005]  
The Red Archer, it sounded like a nice name. She reached out to the cold surface of the machine and said. "Hello Archer, I'm going to be your pilot."

To know you, to know a part of you, the smallest unit in the world.

We knew we'd meet a thousand years ago.

Location: Canterlot

Celestia looked above to the night skies, she could see the stars shine so bright, but that was not the focus of her gaze, she looked above to the moon, the full shape which encompassed the sky, and the 4 stars which seemed to shine around it.  
"It's time at last." She said to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another voice.  
"Yes it is indeed time dear sister."

She didn't need to turn about; she already knew who it was.  
"It's been far too long Luna."

It was in our genes.

We are children of the same rhythm.

We were together for a thousand years.

The shadowed figure stepped out from behind Celestia and replied with venom.  
"You know better than to call me that sister, the Luna of the past died when you banished her, I am what you made."

"Oh of course, the Nightmare." Celestia replied gracefully unflinching to the hostility portrayed by the immaterial figure.  
"How must you feel about yourself."

"I feel as I always have Celestia, determined and angry, it has been 1700 years since the end of my rise, but its time, time for your fall." She smirked before fading out of Celestia's vision.

But for that instant she saw Luna just one last time, a tear in her eye. 'Please forgive me, sister.' The figure mouthed before vanishing with Nightmare.

On your shore

I swear

[MOBILE SUIT: EQUESTRIA]

XXXXXX

AN: Well that's that, and it's a wrap. Well guys I'm happy with how things have come out and soon this shall be posted across my pages and such, also a heads up, I shall be commissioning more artwork for Mobile Suit Equestria and that includes the mecha designs for new suits, problem is I don't know too many mecha artists. Guide me in the right direction here so we can add some epic picture pieces to this story.

There is also the fact that new characters will be added, and OCs are accepted, though don't make things way to OP or I'll blow them off. Mecha designs for new suits are also acceptable and so are some thoughts on plot.

Oh I almost forgot there's going to be a comic series for this, yes, I commissioned Avante92 to begin preparing a 10 page comic for the first part, and there may be many more possibly 50 in total for the entire story. Enjoy!


End file.
